The Red Dragon Emperor in Nanyo
by Matty G91
Summary: Due to a teacher's mistake Issei is prevented from entering Kuoh Academy so he goes to Nanyo Academy for half the school year. But little does he know he will have encounters that will change his destiny. IsseixHarem. Beta Reader/Co-Author Wanted
1. Chapter 1

**AN 1: This story was inspired by the only two Ikki Tousen and Highschool DxD fanfiction on this site and there only two of them... in Spanish so here is a shout out to them. I can't believe no body has thought of this before.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ikki Tousen and Highschool DXD**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

It was morning in a room that belonged to a certain pervert from Kuoh where instead of a single bed he would naturally have, he has a king-sized bed… with three people on it.

"Wake up and I will give you a ' _private lesson_ '." A sultry female voice said in the room and the three occupants of the room stirred and woke up.

"(Yawn) Issei why would you have such a… _unique_ alarm clock?" A meek female voice said as she woke up.

"I got this some time ago before I met you all and I am a pervert Chinkyuu and, unlike most people…" Issei then captured the girl named Chinkyuu's lips with his own and wrestled her tongue with his own, causing her to moan, for a few seconds then separated them. "I would gladly admit it then being labeled as a rapist like a certain someone." Issei finished his sentence looking at a flushed Chinkyuu.

"I don't mind the alarm clock, I personally think it is sexy. Besides don't _we_ give you _private lessons_ Issei considering we just had one last night?" Another girl said, but this one sounded more sensual and sultry then the other girl, causing Issei to grin.

"Do you mean martial arts or the sexual kind Ryofu?" Issei replied which earned him a kiss to his lips for 15 seconds then stared at Ryofu's mint green eyes.

"You like both, don't you?" Ryofu answered which Issei gave a smile then began laughing, much to Ryofu's and Chinkyuu's confusion, before calming down.

"Sorry about that… it's just that because I met you my world changed for the better because not only you are making me stronger, with martial arts, but also you were the first two girls who accepted me even though I'm a pervert with big breasts on the brain. Although, you, Ryofu was the first girl who accepted me and believed in my harem dream, also, you are a pervert like me and take no shame from it. And, you, Chinkyuu, in the beginning, you only accepted me by Ryofu's orders but you then warmed up to me and began to love me and for that I am forever grateful to the two of you." Issei said causing the girls to smile and hug him giving Issei the sensation of feeling their bare breasts.

"Now then we better get ready for school, as, I can't wait to see Matsuda and Motohama's faces when I show them that I got MULTIPLE girlfriends AND telling them I lost my V-Card. Consider this payback for all the times they forced me to take their share of the beatings by throwing me to the angry mob of females after we peeked on them." Issei said with a sinister grin as Ryofu and Chinkyuu had sweat drops.

"Well Issei you don't have to peek anymore now that you have us right now and your other girlfriends in Kanto. While you do get beat up in our spars it makes you stronger for it as you learn and increase your strength. With that dragon aura of yours that turns women on even me, who only loved Ryofu, so you can increase your harem if the woman consents to it. Also, I have the feeling that if we didn't meet you… we would not be here right now. So, thank you Issei." Chinkyuu said as she wrapped her arms around Issei and kissed him.

As Issei and Chinkyuu made out Ryofu had a smile on her face as she remembers the first meeting between her and Issei. It also made her mind wander to _that_ part of her memory when both Chinkyuu and her died, then resurrected as spirits with temporary bodies, then had their souls merged with _those two_ , who were in their bodies, granting their life back.

But when that happened Ryofu and Chinkyuu returned as something else and armed with, not only powers that mere humans dream of but, knowledge about the supernatural world. Some of that knowledge even included the recent activity of all supernatural beings on Earth and that included that devils took over Kuoh… Issei's hometown and the area they were living in. That was enough to make Ryofu worry and put on a serious face.

"You know Issei, Chinkyuu." Ryofu said in a serious tone which caused both Issei and Chinkyuu to pay attention to her. "We must be careful about entering Kuoh Academy after what _those two_ told us. It's a good thing we can use their knowledge on how to conceal not only _them,_ but, also Ddraig's presence from the devils that are in the Kuoh sector." Ryofu finished.

"I know… I just could not believe that not only Angels and Devils exist, as well as God, but also multiple supernatural mythologies around the world. And to top it off that Kuoh, my home, is Devil territory run by devils who are at our new school." Issei said.

Then Issei's left hand glowed red and a red draconic gauntlet materialized on his arm and the green jewel glowed as a rough sounding voice

 **[Partner… are you sure about not revealing myself and hiding your power is a wise course of action? This might cause the devils to back off from you once they recognize your power.]**

"Yes, Ddraig I'm sure that this is the wise action. If I reveal myself the devils would plot and scheme to reincarnate me into Devil and I must serve whoever reincarnates me. I feel that it is the best I stay hidden from the supernatural for the time being." Issei said to Ddraig as Chinkyuu voiced her opinion.

"Considering the devils may try and reincarnate Issei into a devil slave by persuading him, with honeyed words, or trickery by planning his death then reviving him, for, not only the Sacred Gear he possesses but also, his powers so we need to be on our guard and keep our presence at the same length as the normal students so they can't feel _those two's_ presence. Because once they find out…" Chinkyuu paused looking at Ryofu then finished her sentence. "The two of us are as good as dead."

With that the room fell into silence as they realized their dangerous position, but, Issei had other things on his mind. He vowed he would protect those who are close to him and he would make sure the devils won't kill the two beautiful women, in his room, who helped him discover his power, and potential. His mind then wandered into the past… when his destiny was forever changed when he first met Ryofu.

* * *

 **Months Ago**

* * *

On a train bound for Kanto Issei believed that his life sucked as he did not get into the recent co-ed Kuoh Academy. 'Damn it, how did this happen? Granted, that, the overworked teacher failed me by accident and I will be transferring to Kuoh Academy after half the school year but still…' Issei paused his line of thinking and took a deep breath calming him down.

'I bet Matsuda and Motohama are having the time of their lives seeing a lot of beauties at Kouh.' He thought about his two friends.

But unknown to Issei, Matsuda and Motohama are being chased by Kuoh's Kendo club for peeking on them while cursing Issei for not taking his share of punishment like he always did.

"Excuse me but I can't help but notice that you are troubled by something… Are you alright?" A female voice said to Issei who then, realized he was not alone and then, looked to the source of the voice and his jaw dropped.

The person who talked to Issei was the most beautiful girl Issei ever saw with his eyes. She had a voluptuous body with mint green hair, in two pigtails, with matching eyes and tanned skin. The most notable feature Issei noticed was her huge breasts, that were noticeable by her not wearing a blouse under her red blazer, as he tried to stop staring at them and looked in her eyes.

"Sorry… I was thinking of the circumstances that got me to Nanyo Academy… not the place I was hoping to go to for my first year of High School. By the way my name is Issei Hyoudou."

"My name is Ryofu Housen pleasure to meet you Issei. So, tell me, what did you mean that Nanyo was not the place you wanted to go?" The girl, now named Ryofu, replied.

"After I sat my test to go to Kuoh Academy the teacher responsible of marking the exams accidently failed me due to overtiredness. By the time the error was found it was too late to put me in the system so the academy apologized to my parents and as compensation I will be transferred to Kuoh Academy after half of the school year without siting the test." Issei said to Ryofu while trying to not look at her breasts.

However, Ryofu was not a fool as she noticed Issei glancing towards her breasts and rather that she pointed out that fact she stayed silent as she formulated a little prank on him. After all, the way, she dressed in her school uniform is to distract hot blooded male, and lesbian, fighters as they would focus on her breasts, and legs, rather than their moves. It may be a cheap dirty trick but when you are fighting a modern Romance of the Three Kingdoms you can either try to be modest, even when clothes are torn to shreds, and die fighting, while trying to cover your private parts, or throw out your modesty, fight naked, and live another day.

"So, you don't have a sacred bead Issei?" Ryofu asked Issei as he looks confused about her statement.

"Sacred Bead?... What do you mean by that?" Issei replied honestly causing Ryofu to think about Issei. When she first saw him, she sensed that he had a power she does not know about and for some unknown reason she felt drawn to him. But it looked like he had no idea about, or had no connection to, the ongoing war of the Romance of Three Kingdoms and his potential. So, she moved her hair, on the left side of her face back, and showed Issei her ear.

"Look at my left ear and what do you see?" She said as Issei eyes focused on her ear.

"I see a golden magatama…why?" Issei replied as he looked at the small gold magatama on Ryofu's ear.

"It is not just a magatama for me as it is special. A lot of people are bound to have these magatamas, in different colors, where we are going… you will see a lot of them at Nanyo." Ryofu said while not telling him their true purpose.

But before Issei could ask Ryofu about the purpose of those magatamas the train announced they are approaching the next station, which is close to Nanyo Academy.

"This is our stop Issei and I know the way to Nanyo Academy so why don't you follow me." Ryofu offered to help Issei find his way to Nanyo.

"Alright Ryofu lead the way." Issei accepted as they grabbed their bags and left the train towards Issei's temporary school.

After leaving the train station Ryofu guided Issei but after several blocks Ryofu decided to play her prank on Issei by turning into a deserted alleyway, making Issei confused, and she turned to face him.

"You know Issei we have over an hour until class starts in our academies so why don't we have a little fun before class." Ryofu said to a bewildered Issei as she grabbed Issei's right hand.

"You don't have to look innocent, I saw you staring at my breasts the moment you laid eyes on me Issei." Issei then had a panic attack, as he thought she would beat him up, but Ryofu still had a sultry smile.

"But you know what…? I don't mind at all." With that she pulled Issei's hand into her blazer, where her big breasts were and forced his hand to squeeze her left breast.

With this action Issei's mind shut down as he is processing the fact that Ryofu is forcing HIS hand to grope her breast.

'I'm touching a woman's breast. I'm touching a woman's breast. I'm touching a woman's breast. I'm touching a woman's breast. I'M TOUCHING A WOMAN'S BREAST!' Issei repeated with that thought as his hand starts to massage Ryofu's breast on his own, causing Ryofu to moan. Issei's shock left him as he made a goofy perverted face while he moved his left hand to grope Ryofu's right breast.

Ryofu, while moaning and panting, was enjoying herself with Issei's tender care as he massaged her breasts. While her original prank was to tease Issei while he was shell shocked backfired as he made a quick comeback, still, this was _way_ better than what she planned and had another idea.

With the devious thought, she moved her hands to the edges of her blazer and pulled her blazer off her, making her topless. This action made Issei stop in his tracks making Ryofu push his hands from her breasts so he could get a view of them.

"Do you like what you see Issei?" Ryofu asked in a seductive tone which caused Issei's mind to shut down. But seeing Issei like that caused Ryofu to grab his head and pulled him into her breasts.

Sometime later the two exited the alleyway, with blushes on their faces, and continued to walk towards Nanyo Academy, but, not before Ryofu and Issei exchanged phone numbers.

"You know Ryofu… what does this make us?" Issei asked Ryofu.

"Since we just met how about friends with benefits for now. But then again we might become something more later." Ryofu replied honestly feeling that Issei was growing on her.

Just as they reached Nanyo Ryofu pulled Issei from sight so nobody could see them, especially a certain someone.

"Issei… there is something I should tell you and you must act naturally after I tell you this."

"What is it?" Issei asked.

"Beware of the man Saji Genpou… he is a master manipulator and a powerful person. If you meet him just pretend that you never heard of him from me and greet him as would you greet anybody. Also, never ever mention our meeting with anyone… is that clear?" Ryofu said the last part in a commanding tone.

"Y-Y-Yes OK I won't tell anyone." _'If I want to continue this relationship with Ryofu… I must not brag to Matsuda and Motohama I got boob… even if I want to rub it in their faces.'_ Issei thought that after telling Ryofu he won't tell anyone.

"Good maybe this will give you incentive." With that said Ryofu pulled Issei into a passionate kiss. The kiss lasted over ten seconds before Ryofu separated her mouth from Issei, who had a blush on his face.

"That was for that lovely breast massage you gave me earlier. After school, I want you to call me on your way home if you have any questions. OK!" With that said Ryofu left Issei alone as she traveled to her own school.

"So, this is it… Nanyo Academy where I will be for half of the school year. Might as well get used to it." Issei said as he approached the main gate of Nanyo.

As he walked to the gate he saw another beautiful girl walking to his new school. She had strawberry blond hair with green eyes and wearing a sleeveless blue dress. She entered through the gates of the school and shouted.

"Hello everyone, my name is Hakufu Sonsaku and I will beat up 30 of you so come on!" The beautiful girl, now named, Hakufu Sonsaku declared outright as a group of over buffed teenage men charged at her.

'…WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS PLACE?!' Issei yelled mentally as he saw Hakufu Sonsoku beat up those who fought her.

* * *

 **AN: This took me some time to write as I had trouble on where to finish and all that and I welcome any person who can help me with this story so long as they have knowledge of Highschool DxD and Ikki Tousen. If there is any inconsistency regarding the timeframe of the two original works please tell me so I can fix it.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hey everyone here is the latest chapter of my story which has gotten over 40 Favorites/Follows and 20 Reviews. I am shocked by the number and thank you guys. I also want the give some credit for my beta readers, The Composcreator and Apostle-of-Darkness, for their help so give them thanks.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Ryofu returned to her home after her encounter with Issei Hyoudou to change her blazer and skirt after the ones she was wearing got dirty. As she was scrubbing her body she felt the sensation of Issei's touch, when she reached her breasts, causing her to moan in pleasure.

'I can still feel Issei's touch on me' Ryofu thought with a blush on her face as she kept rubbing her breasts. 'Wow it looks like he definitely made an impression on my body if I'm reacting like this.' She thought as she moaned again.

"Ryofu… are you alright in there?" A female voice said from the other side of the bathroom door. "I can hear moaning, are you alright?"

"Yes, Chinkyuu I'm alright… just thinking about an interesting boy I met earlier. I can still feel his hands on my breasts."

"WHAT?! Who is he?! Is it Saji again?! Say the word and I'll kill him!" Chinkyuu yelled as she violently opened the door.

"No, it isn't Saji this time. He only fondled my breasts was because I let him do it and I must say…" Ryofu paused as she regained her blush "He definitely made an impression on my body as my breasts can still feel his touch on them."

"Are you sure you can trust him Lady Ryofu?" Chinkyuu asked. "Considering Saji raped you I thought you hated men?"

"I know." Ryofu said with a frown remembering her rape at the hands of Saji Geppou "But there is something about this boy. Something that makes me drawn to him whether I like it or not... You should go to school ahead of me while I finish off here."

"Very well my lady."

After cleaning herself and changing her clothes Ryofu walked towards her phone.

'Maybe I should call Master Chokou about Issei? He might know what to do.' With that said she got her phone out and called this 'master'.

"Hello… who is this?" An elderly man said on the end.

"Master Chokou it's me, Ryofu."

"Ah Ryofu chan, this is unexpected, what do you want from this old man? Is it that you need a checkup for your illness?"

"It is about a person." Ryofu said as she sighed. "I met an interesting boy and the thing is he is not a fighter, but, he feels… different from us and normal people."

"Different… How?" The old master asked.

"He has a power, which he does not know about, that I never felt before in my life and the weird thing is that I was… drawn to him." She admitted.

"…You wish me to teach him, even though he is not a fighter, to control this 'mysterious power'?"

"I was thinking of bringing him to you so you can assess him first." Ryofu said honestly but then she got the feeling that the very long trip to Master Chokou's place won't work for Issei. "But, now that I think about it, I don't think he could come to you directly as you would be too far for him as he lives in Kuoh"

"So, you would want me to come to Rakuyo High School then?"

"No, the person I'm talking about goes to Nanyo Academy and his name is Issei Hyoudou."

"Issei Hyoudou and Nanyo." The wise voice said in confirmation. "Very well then I will leave for Nanyo within the next week. I know someone in Nanyo would visit me later so I might as well surprise her. While I'm at it I might give you a check up on your illness."

"Thank you Master. See you soon." Ryofu said as she hung up the phone and left for school.

* * *

Issei's mind was a complete blank as he witnessed Hakufu beat up 30 people and it looked like she could keep going. By the look on Hakufu's face she was not tired and she wanted more. Then tears started to fall from her emerald green eyes, but, instead of sadness the girl just smiled.

"I feel so good!" Hakufu said in joy as she started to tap her foot on one of her victim's head. "I just transferred to Nanyo Academy today! My hobbies include flower arranging and tea ceremonies."

"What interesting hobbies you have!" A man said as he did a jump kick which Hakufu easily dodged and countered with a roundhouse kick to the head, knocking the guy out.

"But that is the official version." Hakufu said as she dodged an attack and did not notice a guy behind her and with swift action his hands startled to fondle her breasts.

Issei's jaw dropped at the sight of the groping as the man continued to grope Hakufu.

"Sixty-five on the bottom and ninety-three on top. You have developed well."

"That is right. You got my measurements just right." Hakufu said in a shocked tone then turned her head at the groper. "Are you an underwear salesman?"

'SHE CAN'T BE SERIOUS!' Issei yelled mentally as he continued witnessing the grope. 'DOES SHE NOT UNDERSTAND THAT SHE'S BEING GROPED!'

Just as Issei saw Hakufu getting groped he also witnessed the groper take a jade green bead from her cleavage.

'Wait a minute… did he just take something from her?' Issei thought as he saw the groper back off Hakufu and left the area.

"Is there anyone else who would fight me!" Hakufu yelled at the group of people.

"I will." A deep baritone voice called out as he got in between two students.

Looking at the man Issei paled as he took a good look at the person. The person had olive skin and black hair with a headband around his forehead and a silver magatama hanging from his ear, but, the most distinguishing features were that he was very tall and he was packing very big muscles on his body.

'Holy shit… he's gigantic!' Issei thought as he saw a mountain of a man.

"Show me your Sacred Bead woman otherwise we will not fight." The man demanded as he looked at Hakufu with a calculating look.

"Alright then it is right… huh?" Hakufu said as she reached into her breasts only to pause. "What the… I know I put it there, I even put my name on it."

"You put your name… on a Sacred Bead?" The man said to Hakufu. "Are you stupid?"

"Hey! You should not call people stupid. My name is Hakufu Sonsaku nice to meet ya!"

 _'Hakufu Sonsaku? Wait a minute isn't she...'_ The man thought as he remembered that name. "Hit me with your best shot then."

"I don't know why you changed your mind but I don't care now. Ready or not here I come!" With that Hakufu launched a kick at the big man's side which caused a shockwave.

"Too weak." The man said as he punched Hakufu sending her flying over 15 feet knocking her unconscious.

 _'I better not peep on these girls here… If I want to live that is.'_ Issei thought as he watched a boy carry Hakufu away.

* * *

 **Hours Later**

After school Issei was on the train bound to Kuoh contemplating on what happened on his first day.

'First; I met a beautiful girl who showed me her big breasts and then she let me, ME of all people, fondle the hell out of them.' He thought with a lecherous grin. Thankfully he was alone in the train car so nobody was with him. Then his lecherous grin turned into a thoughtful face. 'Second; I got to my new school only to see another hot girl arrive the same time as myself and then proceeded to beat the crap out of people. Then she got punched unconscious by a mountain of a man, who can break me in half if I peep on the girls here.' Issei thought as he decided not to peep on any Nanyo Academy girls if he wanted to keep his life, snd

'It's official Nanyo Academy… IS NOT A NORMAL SCHOOL! WHAT THE HELL WERE MY PARENTS THINKING SENDING ME TO THIS SCHOOL?' Issei ranted in his head thinking that he was going to die if he stayed at Nanyo.

After leaving the train station and got into his room Issei took out his phone and found Ryofu's contact number and called.

"Hello Issei, I knew you would be calling me so, I take it you have questions?" The sultry voice of Ryofu Housen said through the receiver of his phone.

"Hey Ryofu um… I errr…" Issei started to chat with Ryofu, but, his mind could not think of a way to explain what happened. But Ryofu beat him to the punch.

"Let me guess. You saw a lot of students, with magatamas, fighting each other to the point it was bloody." Ryofu said as if it was normal to her.

"Yes!" Issei replied as she hit the mark, but, then thought on how she knew that. "But, how did you know that?"

"Because it is natural in this region that you will see people beating the crap out of each other senseless." Ryofu said to Issei. "The reason we fight is because of the Sacred Beads, the magatamas, we possess, however, you don't have one so you are safe if you don't stick your neck out."

"B-But nothing makes sense!" Issei said thinking of what he recently saw. "The fight I saw showed me that everyone there are completely superhuman. How can those beads make a person super ordinary?"

"… Because those beads have the souls of our ancestors and they demand us to fight to fulfill their desires. Sure, they give us strength beyond those of ordinary people, but, there is a price to pay for that power, either good or bad." Ryofu described, the last part solemnly, to Issei about the nature of the Sacred Beads but Issei had the feeling that there was more to it, but, before Issei could ponder about what Ryofu just said Ryofu spoke through the phone. "Do you know about the Romance of the Three Kingdoms?"

"Barely… Why do you ask?"

"Because all Sacred Beads we have carry the souls of the warriors of that era. We now possess their abilities… and their fates."

"Fates?" Issei said the last word Ryofu said, puzzling him. "What do you mean by fates?"

"I will tell you that tomorrow as I know what time you will be at Kanto… just get there early so I can explain everything or you can call me when you go on the train and meet you at the same station we left at. See you tomorrow Issei." With that Ryofu ended the call making Issei more confused than before.

After Ryofu ended the call she thought about what to do tomorrow. The thought of Issei made her happy some reason and she still got blushes when she thought of him, especially when he fondled her breasts.

'What should I do to him tomorrow? Should I get him to grope my breasts again?' Ryofu thought as she felt that her body was starting to get addicted to Issei's touch. '… Or maybe we should have sex and get the full experience... I guess we will find out tomorrow so see you tomorrow Issei, I hope you enjoy the experience no matter what.'

* * *

 **Authors Note 2: OK before you ask me to update again I have some news for you. First is that I have college to do and I need to focus on it so I might not update for 7-9 weeks so stop telling me to update. Also I am developing a Halloween chapter for this story although it is set later in this timeline and I will update it in time for Halloween... I hope.**


End file.
